Ultraman (S Continuity)
Ultraman (ウルトラマン Urutoraman) is the step-father to an adopted Ultraman S in the series, only appearing in flashbacks S ocassionally has. He demonstrates power stronger to that as compared to his original self, however. He is the same as that of the original Showaverse. History The original Ultraman finds a warrior similar to those from his home planet, abandoned and sprawled out unconscious on the barren wastelands of a once inhabited planet, rescuing the young lad from a potential crisis. However, the Ultra on a perceived to be peaceful scouting mission encounters aliens who ambush him from the sidelines, ganging up on him all at once. He is saved by the now awake being, who expresses his gratitude in the form of destroying said alien group. He then requests the older warrior to take him in, for he has no place to live, of which the former gladly obliges to. Ultraman then takes into custody the said rookie, code name 'S' from the markings on the back of his head, whipping him into a fine wielder of various weapons, and sends him to train under Master Leo for martial arts practice, exceeding all expectations. Ultraman S S has a flashback of a sihouletted figure, presumed to be the original Ultraman, beating him down and giving him a piece of advice, which proves helpful later on in his battles. Ultraman S: ~Requiem~ Pending. Ultraman S the Movie: Spark of Hope Pending. Profile and Body Features * Height: 53m * Weight: 35 000 tons (Earth gravitation) * Age: Over 20,000 Earth years old * Home world: Land of Light, Nebula M78 * Flight Speed: Mach 6 * Jump Height: 1500 meters * Running Speed: 500 kilometers per hour * Swimming Speed: 300 knots * Physical Strength: Though never precisely measured in the stories, it is presumed to be vastly super-humanoid. He is capable of lifting a 100,000-ton tanker and bench-pressing 200,000 tonnes; however, he could not lift the monster Skydon. He can now bench press 300 000 tonnes. * Occupations: Ultraman used to be a professor at the Space University, as well as the director of the Universe's Galaxy Guard, before he branched out to the Space Garrison. He is also the chief member of the Ultra Brothers. * Hobbies: Reading * Family structure: ** Father: A Space Garrison Service Director General. ** Mother: A teacher at the Ultra School. ** Step-son: Ultraman S Body Features * Color Timer: The standard Color Timer. * Eyes: Ultraman can see beyond the visible spectrum, perhaps the entire spectrum. * Ultra Armor: Ultraman's ultra durable skin. It has the standard weakness of a Showa-era Ultra such as being unable to withstand extreme cold, but Ultraman has immunities not seen by others. ** Immune to electricity. ** Resistant against heat. ** Resistant against Specium Ray. ** Resistant against the force of an atomic explosion. ** Resistant against chemical weathering. * Arms: Ultraman has developed fin-like protrusions similar to Powered's, which amplify his ray techniques and of which can be used on the offensive as well. The markings on his right shoulder have also hardened, to become somewhat of a shell-like armour. * Shoulder Crystal: A decorative ornament as a honorary symbol of justice bestowed upon him by the higher elders of the Land of Light. Techniques Ray Techniques * Specium Ray: The basic Specium Ray of which he uses to defeat most enemies in one shot. Its power has been vastly improved over years of training and honing. Can be charged to shoot as the Specium Break, the "X" style version of the normal beam. * Ultra Attack Blast: The newly improved version of the Ultra Attack Ray, used against S in training. * Specium Slicer: After honing the Ultra Slash, the Specium Slicer technique was developed by Ultraman. Similar to the original Ultra Slash, but pierces through barriers with its shuriken-style shape. **'Halo Phase': A circular beam shot out from the radius of the Specium Slicer. * Slash Rapid: The Slash Ray, but modified to be of greater piercing and explosive power. Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras